Wireless sensor technology allows easy deployment of sensors/actuators and may be more flexible than the classical technology. On the other hand, wireless networks lack reliability and are subject to data loss and random packet delay. This can lead to difficulty in controlling processes over a wireless network. Variables that are set by a control system to control actuators and other devices used to perform the processes may be delayed or lost, and may not control the actuators at the time expected by the controller. This can make it difficult to control the processes in the manner desired.